


Our Reality is my dream

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Anxiety, Blue is best boyfriend, Cherryberry - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romantic blue, Self conscious Red, cuteness, mentions of murders, sfw, wedding proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Tonight is date night for Red and Blue. They had been dating for several years now and they couldn't be happier.Red hates going out in public in a vulnerable state, but for Blue, he is willing to put his own discomfort to the side. However, Blue seems to be nervous. What does Blue of all monsters have to be worried about?





	Our Reality is my dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/gifts).

> HAPPY (sort of late) BIRTHDAY VERSE!

Nerves wracked through Red’s body. He felt like he was about to collapse under the fear of tonight. Blue had said something about wanting to talk to him. Saying how important it had been and asked Red to dress up. 

Stars, it was weird. Blue had rarely cared about what Red had worn on dates before and they rarely go out at all. Red wasn’t comfortable with large crowds or other monsters in general. In his universe, it was asking for a knife to the back. Too many people to see who did it. Unless they are sloppy. Too many rookies lost their lives because they thought they were big shots and killed in public. Easy to say, for Blue to suggest it made it hard for him to say no. Blue sacrificed so much for him, what would it hurt to say yes to this?

Blue, stars, Blue was the most amazing monster Red had ever the pleasure of meeting. He was sweet, selfless, funny and downright _magnificent_. He was everything Red had ever been taught to be weak, but that’s what made Blue strong. It’s what made him fearless and a leader. 

And he chose Red. Red! He didn’t know what compelled Blue to choose him. He wasn’t exactly the hottest catch. His bones were greyed from years of dust and abuse. Chipped and scarred from head to smallest toe. Most of his clothing had rips and tears. Hell, Red only had one working eyelight. Sure, he had a few qualities but not enough for anyone to look twice.

So here Red stood, staring at himself in a tall mirror. He wore a dress Blue bought him a year ago. The dress stopped at his knees and was an ocean blue. The bottom flowed out while the top clung to his body effortlessly. A black sparkly belt around the waist. Red wear some black tennis shoes, but he didn’t have any feminine shoes. Most heels or flats made him feel uncomfortable to the point he couldn't wear them. Thankfully, the dark colors of the tennis shoes matched the dress. Red’s ecto body was formed and filled out the dress nicely. Well, it didn’t look terrible. So, that had to mean something, right?

...Maybe he should change into something else. Something more ‘masculine’. Blue wanted him to dress up but he never stated if Red should wear a _dress_. Maybe Blue didn’t want him in a dress at all and he ruins the night by wearing it. Not that Blue would mention anything. If Blue had a complaint, he always dealt with it silently. However, Red felt comfortable in the dress he was adorned in. Loving the feel of the fabric against his magic.

He should just change. It would be the safest option. A button-up shirt and some pants would be better than this. Blue would probably like it more. His boyfriend did mention how much he liked how those pants made his butt loo-

“Red?”

A knock at the door had him jerking his attention from the mirror. The door behind him received another knock before it slowly opened. Blue peaked his head in and surveyed the room. His gaze landed on Red and it softened. Blue pushed the door further on open and walked in.

Blue was dressed in a black suit and a dark navy blue colored shirt underneath. His tie matched his suit and he had a dark blue handkerchief in his pocket. He still had a bright his bright bandana and gloves, but his gloves were a darker blue to match his outfit. Stars, Blue looked good in dark colors. Brilliant as always. Red could feel his soul race at the sight of him and his palms sweat. Red refused to let it show, however. Still not fully use to showing any signs of weakness.

  
  
Red crossed his arms and glared at his boyfriend. His glare half heated and never worked on his boyfriend. Blue froze and stared at him, mouth agape in awe. Red crinkled his nose and twitched. His stare made Red feel self-conscious. It had him wanting to throw the other out of the room and change. Maybe the dress was wrinkly or didn’t suit him as well as he thought. Maybe the color clashed too much with the _bright _red of his ecto. Maybe-

“You look stunning, Red,” Blue said as he made his way to Red. His voice filled with awe. Red's face flamed up. Oh, for fucks sakes-

“I do?" Red felt so confused but relieved. So the dress wasn't a mistake? "I was thinking about changing into something else,” Red admitted as he absentmindedly ran his fingers over the fabric. He looked over Blue's shoulder. Not wanting Blue to see how flustered he was. He prayed to whatever entity there was that he wasn't blushing. That the heat in his cheeks was just his imagination. 

“You look perfect, Sweetheart.” Blue insisted, taking in Red’s form. That smile that rested on his face was soft and his eyes held warmth in them. He wasn't lying to him. Red knew when Blue was lying or attempting too, and he wasn't. 

Red puffed out his cheeks. "Yeah, well, you don't look too bad either." 

Blue's eyesockets widened before they shut as he chuckled. His nose wrinkled. When he opened those beautiful cerulean eyelights of his, they were lidded and darkened. Blue eyelights sparkled with specks of gold and sapphire. Blue raised a hand and grabbed Red's chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Heh, thank you, Sweetie." 

Red tried to avert his eyelights. Not feeling the strength to keep looking into Blue's eyelights. However, his boyfriend wasn't going to allow that. Blue tilted his chin up, forcing their eyelights to meet. His breathe ghosting over Red's mouth, making his soul leap from his chest to his throat. Blue kissed Red softly. The moment Blue's mouth met his, Red let his barriers fall. He melted into Blue’s embrace and threw his arms around his boyfriend. He was held close to his boyfriend. 

Blue's hands left his chin and maneuvered down Red's body. His hand grasping his waist and pulled Red in for a deeper kiss. His hands tightening around Red. Red let out a whimper, trying to press himself even closer. He opened his mouth and flicked his tongue against Blue's mouth, begging for entrance. Blue pulled back, resting his head against Red's. Red's eyesockets fluttered opened. Blue didn't open his. Instead, he focused on running his hands up and down Red's waist. Humming softly as he did so.

"We need to get going." His voice was low and deeper than normal. It almost sounded like Classic. Red nodded his head. He placed a hand on Blue's chest and gave a soft push. Blue stepped back and finally opened his eyesockets to peer at Red. Not looking deterred, a cheeky grin spread across Blue's face. “Are you ready for our date tonight?” 

Blue intertwined their fingers and pulled Red towards the door. He wore a cheeky smile on his face. Clearly excited for the night ahead. Not wanting to disappoint his partner, Red nodded his head. 

“Yeah,” Red lied through his teeth. “Where are we going again?” 

“You’ll see~” 

* * *

They had just passed the Snowdin sign. Blue started off being all peppy and go lucky, but the farther they got from Snowdin the more nervous he began to look. He fidgeted with his scarf and looked anywhere that wasn’t Red. His shoulders touching his neck he was so tensed. A blush settling on his cheeks. It made his freckles stand out even more. _Stars, Red loves those freckles._

  
  
Red noticed Blue’s nervous twitch. It surprised him to see his boyfriend nervous like that. Over a date of all things. Don’t get him wrong, dates with Blue were amazing. Still, Blue never showed any signs of being nervous before. He always seemed prideful and enthusiastic over any alone time he planned for him and Red. Never showing any signs of being nervous at any stage of the dates. So why was he so nervous now? 

“Hey,” Red reached over, weaving their fingers together. Blue looked down at their hands and then looked back up at him. The blue skeleton smiled softly and squeezed their fingers. His thumb rubbing the back of Red’s. 

“Are you okay?” Red asked, bumping his shoulder into Blue’s. He looked even more nervous after Red spoke. Even his hand was sweating, not that Red mind. His blue eyelights had specks of yellow and cyan within them. 

Blue shrugged his shoulders, smacking his mouth together. “Yeah, just…” Blue let out a heavy sigh, shoulders shaking with it. He rubbed the back of his neck tensely. Red blinked, concern. “Nervous about your surprise.”

“As much as I am sure I will love it,” Red tried to give a reassuring smile. He gave the other a small nudge. Wanting to perk the other up. “You know how much I hate surprises, so why not just tell me?”

"Nice try." Blue snorted, his shoulders slacking. Already looking more relaxed than before. “And says the guy who plays pranks on everyone at every chance he gets.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Red glanced over to his boyfriend, not fighting the smirk on his face. He felt accomplished the more Blue looked relaxed. “Is this your revenge for the stink bomb prank?” 

Blue grimace at the mention of the prank. His eyelights fading as he was reminded of the time Red learned how to make said stink bomb. Red had set it up to fall onto a victim when they went into the bathroom. The bomb smelled of rotten eggs that were left out in the sun and a fox urinated all over it. It was the worse smell Red had the pleasure of creating. It had been a perfect prank on Boss but his beloved Blue was his victim instead. Red felt sorry for his boyfriend but didn’t regret it. He had laughed the entire time and kept the victim at a distance. Blue had ended up smelling of it for weeks. 

“Surprisingly, no.” Blue shuddered in disgust. His nose scrunching up at the memory of the foul smell. “Nothing can equivalent to that.” 

Red gave a prideful smile. He had a point there. The stink bomb couldn’t be topped in any matter. Maybe this was just his karma coming to eat his ass. Worth it. Red tightened his fingers in Blue’s. 

* * *

They continued, mostly in silence. Both just enjoying the presence of each other. The sound of the snow crunching under both of their weight was oddly comforting. Red was ever so grateful that his bones weren't affected by the icy wind. Otherwise, he would be freezing his ass off. 

The falling snow was thinning out. A good thing. He could tell Blue was relieved by the huff of air that escaped his boyfriend.

"It hasn't snowed out through here." Blue then rethought his sentence and gave a half-hearted shrug. "Not much anyways." 

Red nodded his head in agreement. Honestly, he loved the snow. So he didn't mind it. You could see and hear enemies approaching much easier through Snowdin and Snowdin's forest out of anywhere else in the Underground. 

Red leaned against Blue. He pulled Blue's arm up and around his shoulder, draping the other around his shoulders. Blue smirked widely and pulled Red closer. He rolled his eyelights and tried to fight his smile. Red looked off to the side. Counting the trees that they passed. They would be nearing the Ruins soon. 

Red laid his head on Blue's shoulder, nuzzling into the other while keeping an eye out for any foreign movement. Despite being against the comfort of his boyfriend, Red couldn't fully relax. Red sighed and turned his attention ahead of him. He curled into Blue's side, seeking his boyfriend's comfort. He shielded himself away as he continued to stay alert. 

He was about to close his eyelights, trusting Blue to keep him out of any puzzles. However, something caught his eye. Something that didn't belong in the freshly fallen and white snow. A long line of dark red that looked to be seeping into the snow. It started off as subtle but steadily gotten larger the farther out it was. 

Red froze, stopping Blue in the process as he stared at the line of dark red in the snow. **Blood**? Red clenched his hand around Blue's. _How-? Why?_ There shouldn't be a trail of blood in Underswap. There shouldn't be danger in underswap. In S_now**din!**_ <strike>_**N E A R B L U E!**_</strike>

His eyelight flarred up. Magic flashed out of his eyesocket. His grin turning into a snarl. He heard Blue whimper beside him. Not realizing his hand was crunching Blue's. Only able to feel the heat overcome his body. Overtaking him in only a matter of seconds. Magic crackling around him as his LoVe took over.

_There was danger out in this world! They weren't safe! They were out in the open! They were open to attacks! They would have to teleport back! They needed to get to safety until it was okay! Red couldn't protect them! Not like this! Both of them had 1Hp! ONE! Red's LV would protect him to an extent. One hit to Blue though... He would be dust. Nothing more than a powder against the snow and a memory. _Fuck_! Red couldn't let that happen! He_ wouldn't _let that happen!_

  
"Red!"

Red snapped his gaze over. His breathing erratic. Blue, who he was still squeezing, looked concerned, scared and a little pained. His voice was quiet and steady. Blue tried to smile at his panicking boyfriend and raised his free hand. Red flinched but didn't move. "Hey, Love, it's okay." 

"Babe, calm down," Blue whispered. Slowly, Blue wrapped his fingers around the hand holding his arm. "You need to let go of me though-" Red felt his soul stop at the mention of that and tightened his grip. "Red, hun, trust me." Red blinked and reluctantly let go of his boyfriend. But his magic spiked worse with Blue out of his grasp. _There was danger here! Blue could be in danger! It wasn't safe!_

Blue didn't break eye contact with Red. He backed away with caution. The further he got, the closer he got to the blood. The closer to the splatter of blood he got, the worse Red felt. When Blue was at the splatter, he slowly kneeled, reached for a drop of red and... picked it up? It had come out of the ground easier and didn't stain the freshly fallen snow. Blue had a calm smile and held out the red thing in his hand. It was smaller then Red thought.

"It's rose petals." 

Red stared at the red blob in his boyfriend's hands. He stared at it for who knows how long. He waited for the red to spread and twinkle off Blue's hand like liquid. He waited for the telltale sign of attacks soaring at them. He waited for anything really to prove Blue wrong. When it didn't happen, he let his shoulders fall. His breath leaving him in a shaking manner. 

"I'm sorry." Red started. He ruined it. He ruined their date all over a fucking rose petal! What the hell was wrong with him? Red was doing better. The last time he reacted like that was almost a year ago. Sure he got tense over stuff but he didn't have a fucking panic attack! And it was all over a fucking flower petal! 

"For what?" Blue looked confused. "Babe, you can't control your reactions. It isn't your fault, okay?" Red hesitantly nodded his head. Blue slowly brought his hand up and cupped Red's cheeks. Red held in a flinch and sunk into the other's touch. Making sure the other was okay with it, Blue leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

All the while, Red continued to stare at the petal in Blue's other hand. Feeling like shit for overreacting and causing Blue to worry. Hell, he could have broken Blue's fucking hand! Thankfully it wasn't but Red could already see his handprint on Blue's palm. It was going to bruise. He could have done worse then bruise or broken a bone though..."I hurt you..." 

  
Blue blinked and frowned. "Red, I'm not hurt. I didn't even feel it." 

  
"But-"

Blue placed a finger over Red's mouth, shutting the other up. "No 'but's. I'm fine." Blue smiled sympathetically. He moved his finger and trialed his hand down Red's neck to rest on his shoulder. "Trust me. 'Kay?"

"Okay." Red leaned his head against Blue's shoulder and closed his eyesockets. Feeling whatever fight had been left in Red leave. Blue wrapped his arms around him and pulled him on in. Red breathed in Blue's cologne and let his soul stop racing. Breathing in and out to calm himself down. Not wanting this to ruin their date. 

They stood out in the snow hugging for a few minutes before Blue pulled away. Red didn't want it to end but he leaned back and wiped his cheek. His eyelights falling to the petal that remained in Blue's hand. Red's eyebrow bones furrowed in confusion. 

"Why are there even rose petals out in the snow?" Red asked perplexed. This part of the underground was a permanent winter. Flowers tended to have a hard time growing out here and no one ever made their way this close to the Ruins door. 

"That is part of the surprise." Blue guiltily admitted. Blue flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He averted his eyelights and twitched. He looked ashamed. Like he caused Red's episode. Which wasn't even close to the case. "There was supposed to be a trail of rose petals leading up to it..."

"Oh," Red stared at the petal. Both embarrassment and shame were clear on their faces. Like icy cold water was douched on them and they just stared at the petal in Blue's hand. 

_Pfft_! Red covered his mouth as he snickered. Blue looked surprised and maybe a little hurt. "Sorry, sorry." Red waved his hands, still trying to hold in his laughs. "I just-" Red clenched his eyesockets shut. "It's not the roses." Ribs shaking with concealed laughter. He reached over and grabbed the hand that held the petal. He covered his face with his hand and threw his head back. Laughter bellowing out of his chest. It echoed out in the forest. "How did I not get that?!" 

Bewildered, Blue stared at his boyfriend. With a huff, relief crashed through his body. Blue relaxed and looked less guilty. His eyelights rolled. That fond smile that said '_I love this buffoon._' made its way on his skull. Blue let his hand drop from Red's. The petal falling back down to the snow. He walked around the laughing skeleton. He laid his hands on Red's shoulders and brought the other back. Red's back pressed against Blue's chest. Red gladly leaned against his boyfriend as he laughed at himself. Yes, Red still was pissed at himself. But he could appreciate a humorous situation when it happened. 

"Are you done?" Blue asked. Red calmed himself down and looked over his shoulder to his boyfriend and nodded his head. Still letting out a few huffs of laughter. "We are almost there, so I'm going to cover your eyesockets now." 

Blue did as he said and covered Red's eyesockets. Red pressed his hands against Blue's, curling his fingers against the hands. When they walked forward, it was shuffled and clumsy. Both giggling like school girls as they tried not to trip and pull the other down with them.

It wasn't an easy feat. But sure enough, they made it too where ever Blue wanted to bring them. 

"Wai-" Blue laughed, nearly tripping. His voice against Red's skull. Red felt a shiver run down his spine, Blue's breath tickled his neck. "Hold on-" Red wiggled in his hold, head snapping to the side to prevent any of Blue's breaths to hit his neck; Trying to stay upright and keep Blue from unintentionally tickling his neck. Red felt his skull collide with something, well, someone. Oops. "Ow, shi- We're here!"

Blue removed his hands from Red's eyesockets and walked around to be beside his boyfriend. Red didn't open his eyesockets. He wanted to wait for the other's say so. In case something was off and Blue needed to fix it. He felt Blue grab his hands and wrung their fingers together. "Okay, you can open them."

The area was filled with strung up lights and a bouquet of red and blue roses tied to every tree. Petals lined their path to the station. The rose petals were quickly getting covered by snow but they dared to stand out against the white snow. The station was decked out with wine and candles. Red stared at what was in front of him. 

"The station?" Red asked, in awe of it all around him. This defiantly didn't look like the station. 

  
  


“This is where we first meet…” Blue explained as he led Red to the station. He watched Red’s expression with a smile. "You crashed landed on top of me during my patrol." 

Red flushed at the reminder. He shot an artificial glare towards Blue. "I wasn't exactly expecting to land in an alternate universe."

"Maybe, but-" Blue intertwined their fingers. He looked nervous like he was about to puke. Sweat traveling down his skull. He smacked his mouth and tried to find the right words to say. He finally let out a breath and squeezed Red's hand. 

  
“Red,” Blue began, his voice slightly shaking. Red clenched his hand around his. His soul spiking up in nervousness. “We have known each other for six years now and been together for half of that.” Blue's thumb rubbed the back of Red’s to the point it hurt. But that was the furthest from Red’s mind. He couldn’t stop staring at Blue in confusion. 

“I have _ never _been happier than when I am with you.” Red flushed and tightened his grip. “Red, I am the happiest man in the multiverse with you,” Blue tensed, breathing labored as he fell onto one knee. “And I want to be the luckiest monster in the multiverse.” Blue pulled out a velvet box from his inventory. Not once taking his eyelights away from Red. “So, Sans Serif, will you do me the honors and marry me?” 

Blue opened the box, showcasing a collar that was rose gold. A gold dog tag with diamonds running on the outside. It read Blue’s name. Red hadn’t worn his brother’s collar in two years. Not since they had been freed from their 'kill or be killed' world. Seeing the new collar on display to him was something else. He never expected to have someone ask to collar him here. Let alone in this manner. 

“Blue…” Red started. He could feel his body begin to shake as he stared at the collar. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real, how could it be? How could someone like _ Blue _want to marry someone like _him? _ It didn’t make any sense. But the magic flowing in his mouth made it clear this wasn’t a dream. This was real and Blue was asking him to spend their lives together. It didn’t make any sense. “Are you sure?”  
  
  
Blue blinked. Not expecting that answer. Blue tilted his head to the side and stood up. A frown settling on his face as he watched Red. “Of course, I am sure!” Blue urged, his smile was shaking with how nervous he was. “I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t.”

"But you-" Red shook his head. He couldn't find a good enough excuse. Saying Blue was throwing away his life for Red would fall on deaf ears. Red knew Blue would spend the next reset and the next trying to prove it wouldn't be throwing his life away. He knew how stubborn his boyfriend was. "Why would you even want too?"

  
  
“Red, I wanted to marry you the moment I saw your real smile for the first time.” Blue cupped Red’s cheek. “From the moment I heard you laugh, a _real_ laugh. Not a fake one you let Grillby hear. The moment I saw you dancing in the kitchen as you cooked.” Blue insisted, his voice soft but firm. His eyelights not once leaving Red’s. "I have wanted to marry you since I fell in love with you."

Blue wanted to marry him. He wanted to spend his life with him. Did he want the same though? Red loved Blue more than anyone. Red didn't think he could ever have something like this. With Blue. It was stupid, stupid that he would even have to think about it. 

  
“Fuck-" Red wiped at his eyesocket. Where a tear was threatening to roll down his cheek. He let out a pathetic laugh as he stared at Blue. "Yes! Yes, you asshole!” 

Blue’s eyelights lite up. His grin grew and reached his eye sockets. The next thing Red knew, he was in his boyfriend- _ fiance’s _arms and swung around. Blue laughing happily as he spun Red around. 

Blue kissed his cheek, and his other cheek, and his nose, and his mouth. Anywhere Blue could reach, he kissed. Blue just peppered Red with kisses over and over again. Getting a laugh from the slightly dazed Red. “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!” Blue repeated with every kiss. 

This was their reality, this wasn’t some cruel dream mocking Red. It was real, Blue wanted to marry him. It was a dream, but it was their dream and Red was going to relish in it for as long as Blue wanted him.

  
“I love you too, Dork!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Blue did research through Edge about what was appropriate to give a fell monster in a proposal. Which is extremely rare but Edge suggested a personalized collar. Which is why Red gets a collar and not a ring.
> 
> Also, In Red's defense, where it had been snowing, he couldn't make out the flower shapes and could only see the dark red in the pure white snow. And seeing a large trail of what you think is blood, would be terrifying. 
> 
> Anyways, i hope this was good! Happy birthday! I hope it was a blast!


End file.
